


Tutor Style

by Starrybright



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, This is pretty much an unedited stream of consciousness so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrybright/pseuds/Starrybright
Summary: Amity Blight is the best student in college, until she comes across a problem she can’t solve: Luz Noceda.OrMy brain wouldn’t let me rest until I wrote this completely separate fic from the one I’m currently working on so here’s this nonsense.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Tutor Style

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t beta read and I’m also testing out writing in past tense and it’s a mess so please let me know what you think of this!

Going into college, Amity was certain she had it all figured out. After all, she had practically won high school in regards to grades and popularity, which was a totally normal and cool way to think about the formative years of her life. If she could succeed in high school, there’s no way she wouldn't succeed in college. 

And she did, until she met  _ her _ . 

The first cursed encounter was a week into the new semester, as Amity was walking her way to campus from her dorm. It had been raining all morning, and any decline in the sidewalk was filled to the brim with puddles. 

Normally, Amity enjoyed this kind of weather. The stormy late summer morning air wrapped it’s humid arms around her and made her feel comfortable. What Amity didn’t enjoy was the sharp splash of water that collided with her as a figure sped by on a scooter.

“Sorry!” the rider called out as she continued on. Amity barely caught a glimpse of short brown hair and dark tan skin before she was out of sight. Dripping wet, she lets out an aggravated groan and stomps her way to class. She was seething all the way through her 8am as Boscha snickered at her.

If she ever saw that girl again, she’ll get a piece of her mind. 

—

And give a piece of her mind, she did. 

Amity spotted her a few days later, at the campus cafe. Her biology textbook had finally dried out by then, and she had the thought to slam it into the face of this menace of a girl.

But instead she settled for berating the stranger for not watching where she was going and not keeping an eye out for puddles and for being on time for class so she wouldn’t have to rush and accost others with scooter-induced splashing. 

The girl, for her part, just smiled and took it, which was odd. Amity had just finished her lecture, mostly due to lack of oxygen, not lack of strong words, when the splasher girl spoke up.

“I’m Luz, by the way. Luz Noceda,” she said way too cheerfully for 9am on a Monday. “And I am really sorry about that. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Amity was taken aback by her. She’s being so nice, Amity thought. Why? What’s her angle? Everyone had an angle, an ulterior motive for doing things. For Boscha it was to hold on to some semblance of popularity that they shared in high school. For Skara, it was to get all the correct answers to homework and tests so she didn’t have to do the work herself. 

“You can not splash me with water next time you’re late for class,” is all Amity could spit out, before promptly walking away, even though she didn’t even order her coffee. It’d be too embarrassing to walk back in after such a spectacle, so Amity went caffeine-less that day. 

—

Despite her best efforts, Amity couldn’t seem to catch a break from Luz. Everywhere she went, this scooter girl would somehow be there. At a party dancing incredibly badly, or at a guest lecture, diligently doodling and getting distracted. 

Distracted.

Which Amity totally wasn’t.

She had grades to maintain. Scholarships to keep. 

Even a job. At the campus library, anyway, but a job nonetheless. Tutoring other students and stacking books.

And, of course, Luz had shown up for tutoring. And, of course, Amity was stuck with her.

“Who knew we’re taking the same Bio class!” Luz chuckles. 

“Not me, since you don’t show up.” Amity mutters, taking out her biology textbook, lamenting it’s water stained pages.

“Right,” Luz sinks in her chair. 

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

“Ooh, then can I finally make it up to you for the whole scooter incident?” Luz pleads.

“No,” Amity deadpans. Why does she still care about that? Why does she seem to care at all?

Tutoring Luz was shockingly not as annoying or difficult as Amity thought. Not that she’d admit to that. Luz was still a nightmare to teach, constantly getting off track, especially when Amity accidentally let slip that she shared Luz’s interest in the Good Witch Azura books. It took a half hour to just get her back on topic after that. 

Amity refused Luz’s repeated offer of ‘making it up to her’ for the scooter incident by the end of the session, instead giving Luz more homework and storming off. 

This girl will be the death of her, one way or the other.

—

By the end of their first tutoring session, Luz had learned roughly two things, neither about biology. First, that Amity wasn’t as much of a cold heartless person she originally took her for. And second, Luz may have a small chance of befriending her. 

Sure, she had the airs of a serious straight A little miss perfect, but Luz can see beyond that and the cute little nerd underneath. And Luz would be damned if she wasn’t going to try and bring the dork out of Amity. 

Thus began “Operation: Befriend the Amity” which, admittedly, needed a better title, but Luz wasn’t great at words sometimes, despite being a literature major. 

The first step in her grand plan was to find out more about Amity. She knew she was smart, that was obvious, and that she was a biology major. She liked the Good Witch Azura series, which came as a shock to Luz. But beyond that, she knew nothing. 

For this step, she turned to Amity’s twin siblings, Edric and Emira, whom Luz had met when they interrupted and nearly ruined a tutoring session between her and Amity. It’s complicated, there was a diary involved, it’s a whole thing.

“She likes girl in red.” Emira said with a wink to Luz, while the twins dragged her to some party. Luz couldn’t begin to decipher what that wink meant.

“Yeah, and her second favorite book is Frankenstein.” Edric chimed in, miming a monstrous pose to emphasize the point. 

It  _ was _ October, Halloween was just a few weeks away. Maybe she can move to phase two of her plan sooner than expected. 

Phase two of Operation: Befriend the Amity consisted of two parts: 

First: get Amity to agree to hang out with her

Second: hang out with Amity

Sure, not the most complex plan, but it was an ordeal just to get this far. 

But Luz was determined to succeed.

—

Step one failed.

Well, it technically was a success. Amity did agree to watch a couple of film adaptations of Frankenstein and critique them. But getting there was a disaster.

Luz would hound Amity every time she saw her, which was more often now that Luz actually attended the class they shared. 

“Hey Ami—“ was all Luz could get out before the green-haired girl would walk off. 

Then at tutoring, Luz would try and stray towards casual conversation, but every time Amity would scowl, and abruptly turn the topic back to tutoring.

The next tutoring session, Luz had brought coffee for her and Amity. She had noticed on occasion when Amity ignored her at the cafe what her order was, and as a good future friend, Luz memorized it. 

Amity was actually grateful, and Luz had just finished asking Amity to hang out, and Amity was halfway through saying yes when Luz’s hand shifted and knocked over both their coffees. All over their papers. 

Luz of course cleaned everything up herself. Amity just stormed off, face beet red. 

So technically, Amity did say yes, but she may have ruined it completely. 

Luz would have to see if phase two would be a success.

—

Phase two was a success?

It was several days before Halloween, the weather the perfect amount of chilly, windy, and dreary. Luz circled the lobby of her dorm building, waiting to see if Amity would show. The time waiting let her mind wander as to why she has been trying so hard to gain the affection, or er, attention of Amity. Yeah. Attention, not affection. That’s a weird thought. But anyway. 

There’s a knocking on the double doors into the lobby. It was Amity.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot I had to let you in.” Luz stuttered out as she let Amity inside. She quickly signs her in and leads her to her room. 

All the while, Amity’s expression was imperceptible to Luz. Luz thought about asking, but knew that all of her questions just annoyed Amity, as her face always went red whenever she was around. But not now, Luz noted, and she found herself sort of missing it.

“Ta-da!” Luz gave a sweeping arm gesture as she showed off her dorm room. If she had confetti, she’d toss it.

Amity’s eyebrow only raises, and says “quaint.”

Luz’s roommate, Willow, was out, something about past bad blood between Amity and her. That was a project for another day, Luz thought. “Operation: Make Amity and Willow Be Friends Again” is what she planned to call it, and yeah, Luz had to admit she has no idea how to come up with code names.

The night went well, Amity actually showed emotions other than annoyance and anger while they watched Frankenstein movie after Frankenstein movie, and Amity got worked up over how inaccurate the movie was to the source material, or laughing at the goofy special effects of the older movies. 

Hearing Amity laugh made Luz’s stomach do somersaults, and made her particularly aware of how close the two were sitting. On her bed. Her bed. Together. Luz was grateful for the low light of the string lights she hung in her room to mask her blushing. Something has gone wrong with Operation: Befriend the Amity. 

—

The past two months have been agony for Amity. First it was because she couldn’t stand Luz. Then things were fine for a little while as she learned that Luz wasn’t too bad. But then the realization hit her. She liked Luz. Liked liked. Which was a bad thing. A very bad thing. So Amity did what she did best. She shut Luz out, only dealing with her when she had to. And if she secretly coveted every tutoring lesson between the two of them, that was her business and hers alone. 

Then Luz invited her to hang out. Alone. And her stomach twists because she knew she should’ve said no. But she said yes. Then Luz spilled coffee on everything. Her coffee order that Luz knew. No one else cared enough to know that. Amity had to walk away or else she didn’t know where her emotions would take her. 

Amity was convinced she wasn’t going to go until she found her feet walking themselves toward Luz’s dorm. She berated herself for giving in to this fantasy. A daydream that was soon to be crushed by the cheerful friendliness of Luz. 

But Amity decided for one night, she would pretend that it wasn’t the case. That she could be herself and watch frankly terrible movies with her crush, and not worry about tomorrow.

But Amity always worries about tomorrow.

—

It’s Halloween. And even though it’s a weekday, there’s a party, because there’s always a party on Halloween. One that Luz somehow convinced Amity to go with her. Well, Amity knows exactly how Luz did it. She bribed her with her favorite coffee and asked with those puppy dog eyes that Amity can’t refuse.

Luz’s method of preparing for a party is incredibly different from Amity’s. The most glaring difference seemed to be that Luz didn’t examine every minutiae of her outfit, like Amity did.

“You don’t wear makeup?” Amity asks incredulously as Amity sets her massive makeup kit onto Luz’s desk. 

“Nope. Never really liked the whole ‘societal expectation’ deal.” Luz admits.

“Well, do you want to try? I could do it for you,” Amity asked in a spurt of bravery. The moment the words left her mouth, she regretted it. That would require getting close to Luz. Uncomfortably close. To the lips Amity desperately tries every night to not think about. 

“Sure!” Luz said cheerfully, blissfully unaware of Amity’s torment. 

“Great!” Amity said, a little too forcefully, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on Luz’s lap, facing her and carefully lining her eyelids with eyeliner, and brushing her perfect cheeks with blush, and staring at her lips, holding the lip gloss up uselessly as all the strength in her seemed to be sapped away by Luz’s gaze. 

Time seemed to freeze for just a moment as the two grappled with their internal monologues.

Amity’s brain at this moment was filled with “Kiss her” over and over again.

Luz’s brain was just a dial tone as she stared up at the resplendent form of Amity, and everything seemed to click in that moment. Why she cared so much about Amity. Why every giggle and laugh from her sent her heart into overdrive.

And the final thought both girls had was “Screw this party,” and their lips collided. 


End file.
